


Chocolate

by remanth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, First Kiss, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, kiss, truffles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finally finds a definite way to show John his interest. Enter chocolate truffles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

John was perfectly happy minding his own business in the kitchen. He was making a nice cup of tea and working on updating his blog. Sherlock had commandeered the living room, glaring and making shooing motions at him whenever John tried to sit down in his armchair. For some reason, Sherlock needed the entire living room to himself and John really wasn’t in the mood to argue. Besides, there was a plug in the kitchen for his laptop charger and there were no experiments on the table for once.

John had just sat down with his steaming cup and started typing when a strange rustling sound came from the living room. Sneaking a quick peek, John saw Sherlock unwrapping some sort of candy. The detective had a small white box on his lap and, once the brown wrapper fell away from the candy, John decided that it was probably chocolate. Possibly a truffle. It wasn’t important and John looked back at his laptop. He started typing slowly, ignoring the little sounds Sherlock was making in the living room. Until a quiet moan broke through his concentration.

John’s eyes whipped back to the living room and latched onto Sherlock. The other man’s eyes were closed and the partially eaten truffle was held in one slack hand. Sherlock chewed slowly with every evidence of enjoyment and moaned quietly again. _That_ was something John had not expected, had not ever really heard in the months they’d been flatmates. Getting Sherlock to eat anything was a chore, a nearly impossible one at times. And now, his frustrating madman of a flatmate was eating what looked like a chocolate truffle and freaking _moaning_. A small part of John’s mind wondered whimsically what were in those truffles before he forcibly turned himself back to his laptop. This felt private, even if it was just Sherlock eating chocolate. The clacking of keys filled the kitchen again as John worked on updating his blog.

Sherlock opened his eyes, an annoyed glint in them. He had heard the sharp intake of breath when John had caught a glimpse of him. How could John not, when all he needed to do was turn his head to see him? While the orange-filled, chocolate truffles were absolutely divine, Sherlock had no need of verbal accompaniments with his enjoyment of the treat. That was for John alone. Ever since Sherlock had deduced that John was attracted to him, and decided that he himself was attracted to John, Sherlock had tried giving subtle hints. Little touches and smiles, actually eating when John told him to, playing the songs John particularly liked on his violin had all fallen flat. There was an air of resigned and determined ignorance about John, one that he seemed to carefully foster. That had puzzled Sherlock and it had taken him a long time to decide that John believed _he_ wanted nothing to do with relationships. Well, that was a perfectly reasonable conclusion for John to come to, really. Sherlock had panicked a bit the first time John had seemed to be asking him on a date and had given the impression that his work was all-consuming.

Yet now, John was ignoring him again. The half-eaten truffle was still in Sherlock’s hand, the chocolate melting and coating his fingers. Which gave Sherlock another idea. But that would have to wait, just a bit. No point in giving a performance when the target audience wasn’t paying attention. Sherlock glared at John for a few seconds before taking another bite out of his truffle. His moan was louder this time, filling the flat and definitely catching John’s attention. John looked over again, confusion and a bit of curiosity filling his face and caught Sherlock’s eyes. When he was sure he had John’s complete attention, and Sherlock knew he could keep it with just his eyes, Sherlock deliberately licked the length of his finger. The melted chocolate wasn’t quite as good as the truffle itself but it was still delicious. Grinning darkly, Sherlock continued to lick his fingers and watch John. Even at this distance, Sherlock could clearly see John’s eyes dilate and John’s throat work as he swallowed.

“Sherlock, what are you doing?” John asked after clearing his throat a few times.

“I’m enjoying these chocolate truffles, John,” Sherlock replied innocently while still licking over his fingers. The chocolate was gone now but he was enjoying John’s reaction. “Why do you ask? Am I bothering you?”

“N-no, not bothering me,” John replied then muttered “Exactly” under his breath. He shifted in his chair uncomfortably, hoping Sherlock wasn’t paying enough attention to realize how much his little show was affecting John. Could he make a clean escape to his room and ignore Sherlock for the rest of the night? There was no way John was ever going to forget the image of Sherlock licking his fingers but letting it go for the night? Yeah, he could do that. “Are they good truffles?”

“Would you like to find out?” Sherlock asked, pulling another truffle out of the box on his lap and holding it out towards John. John merely stared at him, several different emotions crossing his face too quickly for Sherlock to read. Yet the decision to get up was an easy one to see: John squared his shoulders and a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He closed his laptop and walked into the living room, stopping next to Sherlock’s chair.

“You said they were orange truffles?” John asked, holding out his hand. Sherlock nodded and started unwrapping the truffle, the rustling noise John had heard earlier filling the room again. But Sherlock didn’t drop the piece of chocolate into John’s hand, he held it up high enough that John would need to bend just slightly to take a bite. “Aren’t you going to hand it to me?”

“No, it’s melting,” Sherlock explained, shaking his head. “Just take a bite, John.”

After meeting Sherlock’s quicksilver eyes for a few seconds, John sighed and leaned down. He was well used to the idiosyncrasies of his flatmate and this wasn’t really all that onerous. Being careful not to bite Sherlock’s fingers, John bit off a small piece of the truffle. He had to stifle his own moan at the taste; it was simply the best chocolate he’d ever tasted. The amount of orange in the flavor was perfect and reminded John of fresh, sweet oranges. He smiled down at Sherlock and nodded.

“That is a really good truffle,” John said. “Mind if I finish that one? I can hold it myself, you know.”

“You have a little bit of chocolate on your lip, John,” Sherlock replied, sidestepping the question. Before John could wipe or lick the chocolate off, Sherlock cupped his chin and pulled John down a little further. Then, he licked over the chocolate in smooth, slow swipes, making sure to get all the chocolate. “There you go.”

“Uh, what was that?” John asked, a little dazed. This was completely new and he wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. What had gotten into Sherlock? Oh, god. Had he taken some sort of drug?

“Really, John, I thought by now it would have been obvious,” Sherlock replied dismissively, shaking his head. “I’ve dropped enough hints and I know you aren’t this dense. Think, John, and observe. Don’t just see.”

“Hints?” John repeated, confused. Though, to be honest, having Sherlock Holmes lick chocolate from your lip would daze just about anyone. And then, it came together. “You mean you’ve been giving me hints you’re attracted to me?”

“See? I told you you weren’t that dense,” Sherlock grinned. He leaned up again and pressed his lips against John’s in a light kiss. “Now, what do you say? Want to see where attraction might go?”

“Definitely,” John replied, pulling Sherlock up and towards his bedroom. “I think I’m going to enjoy this.”


End file.
